the Sound of Settling
by Echokid14
Summary: Trish is going to admit to Lita how she feels...unless she gets beaten to the punch. Trish/Lita   One shot


**Title: **The Sound of Settling

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or associated with the WWE...but it would be cool if I did...**

**Summary: **Trish is going to admit to Lita how she feels...unless she gets beaten to the punch.

**Author's note: ok so I've been working on this fic for a while and was inspired to write it when I first heard the song the sound of settling by death cab for cutie. At first I thought I could write this as a songfic but about a quarter of the way through writing just couldn't write this fic as a songfic so one over haul and a lot of creative thinking later this fic was born. So I decided to keep the original title but make it a normal fic. So I hope all of you enjoy this story I worked hard to make this a good one.**

**One shot**

**

* * *

**

The blonde heard her heart thumping away restlessly at a hundred miles an hour in her ears, She felt her stomach tense and twist with a familiar nervousness. She tried to ignore all of this so as not to get tongue tied and say something stupid to the flame haired woman sitting next to her in the rental she was in.

"You ok Trish you've been awfully quiet tonight: Lita questioned with concern.

:I'm fine just thinking that's all" Trish replied trying to maintain composure in her tone.

_I need to tell her. _Trish thought. She opened her mouth a little on the verge of saying how she felt. But the words wouldn't form. Trish closed her mouth before Lita could glance over and see Trish's jaw in her lap.

Trish look out the window trying to piece together when exactly her feelings for the woman next to her, went from your my best friend to I'm in love with you. The Canadian native didn't have to think hard on the subject she had known from the first time they met that she had felt something special for Lita.

_"hey trish" Jeff greeted. "Oh hey Jeff, where's the new girl you said was joining the hardy boyz? Her name's Lita right?" Trish questioned. _

_Matt and Jeff had told her a lot about the mysterious Lita, most of it pertaining to her in ring skill._

_"Yeah, Matt's showing her around a bit, but they should be here soon. I wanted her to meet you" Jeff answered. _

_Trish was more than excited to meet a challenging opponent. " Here they come now" Jeff said pointing behind Trish._

_The blonde truned around to see them coming towards her and Jeff. _

_Suddenly her eyes zoned in on Lita. Everything else went dark around her and all she saw was the redhead. Time slowed to almost a stop and she could only hear was the sound of her own heart pounding. Trish felt a strong affection she had never felt for anyone else before, for the woman who was now standing in front of her. _

_"Trish!" Jeff exclaimed while waving his hands in front of the Canadians face. _

_"Yes!" Trish jumped startled as everything went back to normal. _

_" Are you alright?" Jeff asked while giving her a puzzled look. _

_"Yea...yeah I'm fine just thinking" Trish replied._

_"Ahh...well don't hurt yourself" Jeff stated with a chuckle. "Trish this is Lita, Lita this is Trish" Jeff said said introducing the two._

_"Hi" The redhead greeted while motioning for a handshake. "Hello nice to meet you" The blonde responded as she shook Lita's hand._

Trish smiled as she remembered that day fondly. She felt the car slow to a stop signaling the arrival of their destination.

_Ok it's now or never _Trish mentally told herself.

" Hey Lita you know there's something-

"Wait Trish before you go on" Lita interrupted. "I have something I want to tell you" She added.

At that moment The redhead locked eyes with the Canadian native.

"Trish I really like you, I love you and I have every since the day we met" Lita confessed. A long silence sunk in after Lita's admittance.

Trish was stunned she almost couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Lita soon broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry...I just wanted you to know and it's ok if you don't feel-

Trish cut Lita off by giving her one of the most passionate kisses she had ever given. After a few moments they broke the kiss.

"So I take it you feel the same way too?" The redhead asked smiling. "Yes" Trish replied happily.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the fic sorry for being so short. Thank you for reading please review and if any of you who liked this story have any request please feel free to message me and I will try my best to write it and post it as fast as my creative abilities allow.**

**EchoKid14**


End file.
